Catching a Glimpse
by AffableKiwi
Summary: A collection of various Alois/Ciel drabbles, all varying in rating, genre, & setting. Both canon & modern AU settings. - "Don't play stupid. The dead woman, Trancy," Ciel hisses into the mouthpiece. "The one you had delivered to my front doorstep."
1. Billiards

**Routine:**

He's fairly certain this is how every game goes these days. By this point, it's just routine.

"Get off the billiards table, Alois."

The reply in turn is crisp, magnified by the curly smile that accompanies it. "I'd rather not. It's quite comfortable up here."

An inconvenient routine, but a routine nonetheless.

"This game is boring anyway," Alois continues, leaning back and placing his palms on the green table. "It's not fun watching you win all the time." At this he feigns a frown, but his legs kick forward and back playfully.

Ciel sighs. "Perhaps if you had any bit of patience, you'd learn rather than give up every time."

"I'm not impatient. I just prefer games that are actually _fun_."

The cue stick is set on the table and a dark blue eye flicks up, lips pressing together. "Such as?"

Alois rolls his head to the side and shrugs his shoulders, his grin becoming coy. "Oh, I don't know… hide and seek, for one. Make believe. Anything that involves going outside." He bends a toe forward, prodding Ciel in the leg. "But you don't like any of those."

"Because they're childish," Ciel says. "And hardly befitting of a sixteen year old."

Leaning forward again, Alois laughs. "They're entirely befitting if you know how to play them right. Hey, come here."

Ciel doesn't move right away. He gives Alois a pointed look and exhales loudly, as though troubled by having to move himself even just the _smallest_ step over. At the ripe age of sixteen he's still shorter than Alois, something that is noticeable even when the blond is sitting.

Alois doesn't say anything. He brings one hand up to cradle Ciel's cheek, all while humming lightly to himself. He notices the twitch of Ciel's lips before he dips down to press a kiss to them.

"What other game would you have us play then?" he asks, drawing Ciel's face close and leaning forward so foreheads touch and blond and charcoal mixes together.

Ciel's cheeks darken with each moment that passes. "Cards," he says. "Checkers. Chess. Things that are appropriate to conduct in a _public_ area."

"Hmm…" Alois takes a moment to contemplate this. It doesn't last long though; they're soon kissing again and this time, after a long few seconds, Ciel presses back despite his former objection regarding anything _indecent_ for the public eye. It's brief and light, and so of course Alois has to dart his tongue out against Ciel's bottom lip just as he's pulling away.

"Fine," he declares. "Let's play cards, since we're evenly matched at that."

"Alright," Ciel mumbles. His face remains dusted with crimson even as Alois slides off the table and the two make their way out of the room.

Routine is routine, but that still doesn't mean he's completely used to it.


	2. Shut Your Signal

**Shut Your Signal:**

"They're disgusting," Alois says, bloody fingers tightening around the handle of the knife. His eyes are bright though, his lips jerking into a twisted and uneven smile.

Ciel doesn't move. He stares at the mangled corpses, unable to look away even as laughter begins tumbling from Alois's lips, sick maniacal peels of hysteria.

"They're disgusting and they're fucking dead! Ciel, aren't you happy? Aren't you finally _happy_? This is your revenge. You _did_ it. And you did it all without the help of that rotten demon!" A soft, trembling exhale passes through his lips and tapers off as he stares at the boy before him. He's completely still. "...Ciel?"

Ciel feels warm and wet fingers find his cheek, turning his head up and imploring him to look into lighter, fairer eyes. He lifts his gaze but Alois doesn't see a single trace of elation or joy. His face is as expressionless as… as _his_ always was.

"It's not them," Ciel says. He brushes the hand from his face and turns away, tucking his gun back into coat.

Alois watches him leave, heat spilling over his eyelids and streaking down his cheeks.


	3. What's My Age Again?

**What's My Age Again?:**

Ciel had been, up until that moment, enjoying a rather pleasant evening. Lounging about in the drawing room with a good book is always his preferred way to end the day, but as usual Alois finds a way to disrupt that with something else entirely.

"Arr, avast!" The voice comes from behind and he feels something cold and metallic at the base of his neck, blunt and pressing lightly. "This be a mutiny, Phantomhive!"

Ciel exhales and turns the page. "I'm reading, Alois."

"You're _under attack_, Phantomhive. Now are you going to defend you bloody ship," – Alois leans over the back of the couch to speak softly against Ciel's ear– "or not?"

Ciel tilts his head away from the mouth and turns to look sharply over his shoulder, a snappy comment ready to dart off his tongue. He's rendered speechless however by the black eye patch Alois wears, concealing his left eye.

"Alois-! What are you _doing_ -."

"I've already told you, Captain Hard of Hearing," Alois says impatiently, dropping his pirate voice momentarily and pulling the icing spatula away from Ciel's neck so he can walk about the couch and face the disgruntled boy head on. He points the spatula between Ciel's eyes. "This is a _mutiny_. Now are you going to give up and walk the plank like the scurvy infested mutt you are, or are you going to face me like a true and proper pirate?"

Ciel swats the spatula away, his eye narrowing. "You are absolutely ridiculous. Take that off and quit going through my drawers, before I have Sebastian lock them all."

Alois pouts. "You're no bloody fun at all," he huffs, crossing his arms. "What do you expect me to do all evening while you sit here and read? What are you reading anyway, a fucking dictionary? Looks thick enough to be one."

"It's _Sherlock Holmes_," Ciel sighs, folding his book shut in exasperation. "And if you're so inclined to partake in something as childish as make believe, then I suggest you do it elsewhere. I've no interest in joining you." The novel opens once again and he focuses on it with hopes of the conversation ending there.

Of course with Alois things never end that easily.

"Childish?" He sounds affronted. "Do tell me, Ciel. What else would you rather I do?"

"Act your age."

"Act my age?" Over the top of his book, Ciel sees Alois move his hands to his hips and his cheeks pucker inwards to gnaw on them in thought. A pause. "_Fine_."

He leaves the room and Ciel, stupidly enough, doesn't bother to think much of it. When he finally finishes his book for the evening and retires up to his room, he's surprised to discover Alois sprawled out on his bed, papers spread out about him, and one in his hand.

"You told me to act my age," Alois says, pale eyes remaining glued to the page. "So I figured I'd read something like you do all the time. I couldn't find any books of interest in your study, but I did, however, find some letters from your dear cousin shoved between some French novels in your desk. Does she always address these as 'to my beloved and super cute Ciel!'?" He looks up, a smirk apparent on his lips.

The next morning, Ciel makes sure to have Sebastian install locks on all the drawers.


	4. Tempered Souls

**Tempered Souls:**

When Alois looks at Ciel, all he can see is that ring.

That _color_.

Too large for any other finger, the silver band clings to his thumb, cradling the loveliest stone Alois has ever seen. He doesn't remember ever seeing a blue so rich, so rare, and oh, Ciel wears it like he's a bloody _king_. But he is, isn't he? Ciel Phantomhive, a boy of blue blood. He's true nobility, Alois knows that for sure, and so it's only fitting for that sapphire to sit so comfortably on his thumb as though he were born wearing it. He was born into his status and has spent his entire life lavished with wealth and luxury and whatever else his little heart wants. When he dies, Alois is certain his body will drip with not blood of crimson, but of the very same blue that his ring carries every day.

Oh how he _hates_ that ring.

Alois stole the one he wears. He took it right off of that fat pig's finger as he gasped for his last breath, his filthy eyes silently pleading for mercy. The gem held by gold is red, dark and rich and passionate like the very blood that pulses through Alois's veins, like the energy that alights his _soul_. He likes how it looks, what it means for him, yet everyone else would rather that blue than scarlet. Why doesn't anyone look at his ring with envy? Why is everyone so fucking mesmerized by that pitiable, weak sapphire, acquired only through birthright and status, not by strength or the resolve of a single person? It makes his teeth grit until they might crack. He doesn't understand it.

But one day, he will. He'll hear the answer through trembling, dying lips, and he'll laugh and laugh and laugh over how pathetic it is, how pathetic _he_ is.

He cannot _wait_.


	5. Quite a Ride

**Quite a Ride:**

Alois's fingers tighten about Ciel's horns, the pads of his fingers running along the ridges of it. He holds on until he thinks his hands might die from exhaustion, his arms pulling slightly back and surely eliciting pressure at the top of the other boy's head. "Pick up the pace Ciel, bloody hell!"

A groan leaves Ciel's lips and he bucks once again, his eyes flashing a deep crimson. His efforts seem to be all for naught and despite his current state of being, he's close to exhaustion. How is it that a human can have more endurance that him?

"For the last time," Ciel says, his breath short and choppy. "Let go, Alois!" With one last and final effort, he jerks back, his hands grabbing onto Alois's legs and pulling hard. It's a vain attempt though and he finally gives up, the last of his energy being expelled through his final act of persistence. His knees buckle and he collapses back onto the couch, crimson turning blue once more. He shoots a glare over his shoulder, too tired speak.

Alois's legs wiggle, still wrapped about Ciel's middle. His arms drift down to loop around his neck though, and he presses their cheeks together.

"You _still_ can't give good piggy back rides," he notes with a pout. So much for being a big and strong demon.


	6. Bad Investments

A/N: I requested drabble prompts on tumblr and someone submitted the prompt, 'Alois sends Ciel a strippergram'. At first I wasn't going to even bother because that's a really stupid suggestion, but then I figured no, I'll do it. And this is the result.

**Bad Investments:**

It isn't often that Ciel calls Alois.

However this time around he thinks his reason for doing so is actually well justified.

"What the _hell_ is this?" he demands the moment the other boy picks up, cutting off any opportunity for standard greetings.

Ciel nearly hears the frown on Alois's lips. "Yes, hello to you to Earl Stick Up His Ass. I'm bloody fantastic, thanks for asking."

"_Alois_. Answer me."

"Tch. What's _what_?"

He may as well be asking the floor the very same question. Ciel stares down at the box on the floor before his desk, looking at the mangled corpse that lays amongst hundreds of sea-foam green packing peanuts. She must have been pretty when she was alive with her chestnut brown hair, scattered freckles, and pleasantly curvy figure that's easy to see from her rather indecent apparel. However the hole through her stomach detracts from all these features, leaving her skin stained red and face morphed into one of pain and shock. His butler stands beside the box, his lips curled upwards in amusement.

"Don't play stupid. The dead woman, Trancy," Ciel hisses into the mouthpiece. "The one you had delivered to my front doorstep."

There is a moment of silence from the other line and then in a voice loud enough to make Ciel pull the phone from his ear, Alois exclaims, "…oh… _oh_! The singer!" He makes a sound of surprise. "Whoa, what is she doing there?"

"Singer?! Alois, what the-."

"I hired her! Well, I did before she died and all. She was supposed to go to your house last night and sing a Halloween song since you wouldn't do anything fun with me. But when I told her to come in so I could ensure she was what I wanted, the dumb whore began taking her clothes off. So I had Claude take care of it." Alois says this all casually, as if they're discussing nothing more than what they ate for dinner.

Ciel's expression grows steadily more frazzled as Alois explains himself. His eye twitches and it takes a moment before he can demand, "And so you sent her to me regardless of the fact that she's dead?"

"I told Claude to do away with her. It's not my fault he left her at your manor." Suddenly his voice is a bit distant and he's talking to someone else. "What are you going on about? No Claude, you weren't supposed to take her there anyway. She's dead, how is she supposed to sing? And what the hell is he going to do with a dead body?" A huff. "Stupid."

Alois's voice returns to the speaker. "Sorry about that, Ciel. Let that disgusting butler of yours deal with it. She was just some nobody. Hey, while you're here I was wondering if-."

_Thud!_ Ciel hangs up, slamming the cell phone onto his desk. He releases a long and frustrated exhale and his fingers raise to press the headache away from his temples. Sebastian stares on, his smile growing.

"Master, what would you-."

"Dispose of it. _Permanently_. And the next time you knowingly bring a corpse into my office, I'll make sure every single one of those bloody cats you let roam the property wind up with her." He grabs the papers he had been working on before he was interrupted with all of this and shields the demon and box from his sight. "Now get out."

Sebastian bows, his smile never wavering. "Yes, my lord."


End file.
